


Shy

by RatFlavored



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wayne, M/M, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: Daryl thought Wayne would loosen up a little during sex. Face in his shoulder. Face hiding in the pillows. Why was he so shy about this?





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I found this series on Hulu and I just fucking love it. I just had to write something for them.
> 
> Thank you to Raven2547 for beta reading for me!
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

 

Daryl was pretty sure that Wayne was enjoying it. There was a blush as red as the barn crawling up the back of Wayne's neck and ears, but maybe that's from the lack of oxygen because he was damn near suffocating himself in the pillows. Daryl wished he could just flip him over, but he bit his lower lip, weighing his options for a moment.

This wasn’t the first time they’d fucked. Ever since a drunken kiss they’d been a pair, and they’d been fooling around ever since. There was something about sex that Wayne seemed highly uncomfortable with. At first Darry chalked it up to some homophobia, but he knew that wasn't the case. Wayne wasn’t like that. There were a couple instances of name calling, but Wayne flatly ignored them.

Then he reckoned it was because Wayne wasn’t used to being the passive partner, but the last time Wayne was the one on top and his face was tucked into Daryl’s neck the whole time. He could hear him breathing rough in his ear, but he couldn’t really see him.

He then thought it could be the setting. First time was in the barn, second was in the truck. Daryl figured that now they were in the privacy of Wayne’s own bed and under the cover of a lovely evening sunset, he’d loosen up a little. Nope.

Face in his shoulder. Face hiding in the pillows. Why was he so shy about this?

He wanted to see Wayne’s face; wanted to see his reactions to what he was doing.

His hips slowed to a stop.

Wayne didn’t though. Daryl looked down to see Wayne continuing to rock himself onto his cock. Wayne lifted his head and turned it just a bit.

“What’s the hold up?”

 _Fuck_. Daryl had to keep himself on track.

“Just a change of pace,” Daryl breathed as he pulled himself out.

“Fine by me. What have you got in mind?”

Daryl stepped off the bed and pulled on Wayne’s calf, dragging him over to the edge and then rolling him onto his back. He lifted one of Wayne's long legs and maneuvered himself between the two again, encouraging Wayne to wrap his legs around his waist.

“How about this?” Daryl cleared his throat and stroked a hand down Wayne’s pale abdomen. Farmer tan be damned, it was attractive. Wayne looked up at him and Darry realized it was the first time they’d made eye contact in about twenty minutes. Wayne quickly looked away and pulled a pillow down and turned his head.

“Get on the go, fill your boots-”

Daryl snatched the pillow away petulantly. He shifted Wayne to put the pillow under his ass.

“Might need this-” he used a hand to reposition his cock and pushed back in again with a grunt, “-to get the right angle and such.”  

Wayne inhaled sharply and threw an arm over his face. Fuck. Plan foiled. He could see the lower half of Wayne’s face. He was biting his lower lip. Was he keeping noises from him too? Maybe he could coax it out of him.

“Wayne, come on…” Daryl rolled his hips.

“Come on what?”

“Get yer nose out of yer elbow.”

“What for?”

“I wanna see you,” Daryl ground against him slow and Wayne’s free hand fisted in the sheets. For a moment there, he thought Wayne was going to give in. He was quiet, seemingly considering something.

“It’s not polite,” Wayne’s adam's apple bobbed.

Daryl puffed out a breathless laugh, “Wayne, I’m balls deep. I don’t care about polite.”

Wayne’s chest rose and fell rhythmically, controlled. Daryl wanted to wreck that. He was always the type to kick around freshly fallen snow, ruining how pristine it was while Wayne watched from the porch with folded arms and a smile. He leaned forward to lick at a nipple causing Wayne to choke out, “Why do you wanna see my face when I’m full ‘a cock?”

“It probably looks hot.” Daryl moved to the other nipple to lick, gently biting down. He could feel Wayne’s abs twitch as he tried to keep still.

“Probably doesn’t.”

That caused Darry to full stop. So he was just shy about it. He couldn’t help the big grin spreading over his face. Of course the he was self conscious about his sex face. The man had about three expressions a day−being expressive wasn’t his forte.

“I believe you’re being a mite overdramatic,” Darry leaned back again, a laugh in his voice.

“Come off it.”

“Don’t worry,” Darry’s hand wrapped around Wayne’s cock. He thumbed at the head, spreading precome around, “Let me see.”

There was another long pause where all he heard was the cicadas; Darry almost gave up, ready to drop it, when Wayne slowly shifted his arm away and uncovered his face. His eyes were squeezed closed and his expression was pinched. His cheeks were red and blotchy, like he’d been throwing hay bales for a half hour.

“ _Gorgeous_.”

Wayne’s frown dipped deeper for a moment, but he cracked an eye open to watch Daryl.

Daryl rewarded him with a couple strokes down his cock, fingers slick with precome and gliding over easy. There was almost a moan but Wayne’s hand flew up to cover his mouth. Daryl took his wrist and pulled it away.

“None of that either. I wanna hear.”

“Fuck,” Wayne rasped.

“Fuck indeed.” Daryl rocked against Wayne, eyes glued to his face. Wayne’s eyes closed again, but that was fine for now since Daryl could see how his jaw fell slack when he circled his hips. It was a slow build up as he began to get faster and faster, little grunts and hums left Wayne’s mouth when he hooked an elbow under his knee and changed the angle.

Now, Daryl could tell just how good he was doing. When he twisted his wrist while jerking Wayne off, he was able to watch him clench his teeth, a hiss of breath leaking out. When he started really making the mattress squeak, he watched Wayne’s eyebrows bunch together in a frown, little grunts coming from his throat on every pound. It was the little things, like the sweat on Wayne’s temple, or the way he his mouth changed shape when he made noises. He loved to watch Wayne carefully let up on his self control.   

“Ohhhh…” Daryl let out a low groan and watched as Wayne glanced up at him. Unlike his partner, Daryl was open with his voice and expressions, unashamed. Since he was kind of a giver, he closed his eyes and let Wayne take his fill of him, unafraid of his face looking weird. He could tell Wayne liked it since he was still looking when Daryl opened his eyes again. It made a warm feeling grow in his chest to see him open like this, vulnerable. He wanted to be the person Wayne opened up to.

He could tell that Wayne was getting close by the feel of his cock. It always got rock fucking hard right before he blew, and fuck if Daryl wasn't on edge too. Wayne’s hand gripped Daryl’s shoulder and his muscles began to tense and Daryl made sure his hand was flying quick over his cock, working him through his orgasm and paying close attention to his face. Wayne’s expression smoothed out, and his eyes were just a bit open; he stared blankly upward at him for a moment before his eyes rolled back. After a couple more good shoves Daryl was right along there with him, emptying his load deep inside.

“Ahhhh, fuck. Sorry ‘bout that.” Daryl pulled the pin and took a couple steps back from the bed on jelly legs, “Let me get something...” He came back with a roll of toilet paper, tearing a piece off to wipe off his come covered hand and then handing the roll to Wayne.

“Wish you weren’t so fuckin’ awkward,” Wayne muttered as he wiped off.

Daryl gave him a couple more seconds before Wayne pulled him back onto the bed, shoving him to lay down to get more comfortable. There was some space between them. Too hot to be close right now.

Daryl cleared his throat, “And just for the record, you don’t look stupid.” Daryl gave him a moment to think about it. He had to let Wayne know, even if he got teased for it. Daryl murmured, “To be honest, you look right pretty.”

“Ten percent off,” There wasn’t any sign of hardness in Wayne’s warning, and Daryl took that as a sign to push a little.

“How about handsome?” He rolled to his side to find Wayne scrubbing his hands over his face to hide a smile. Daryl had a grin wide enough for both of them.

“You’re so fucking soft bud.”

 


End file.
